1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an automatically controllable sound accessory, and more particularly, to a sound accessory which can perform a specific function even when the sound accessory is merely put on or taken off using a switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, portable terminals such as smartphones are providing users with various functions including a music output function. An interest in acoustic devices enhancing the users's experience in listening to music has increased.
Among acoustic devices for listening of music, headsets may be typically classified into an active headset and a passive headset. The active headset provides means to cancel noise using a circuit before reaching one's ear, and the passive headset blocks out sound with material such as rubber and styrofoam. As such, the active headset may employ a separate sensor, and the passive headset does not.
When an interruption occurs when a user is enjoying the music via a headphone, two actions are typically necessary during this mode. That is, a user must actively take off the headset and also activate a stop button to pause the music. However, in some instances, unintended situations (e.g., someone tries to make conversation or asks for help) may occur as the user hurries to take these actions.
To address above drawbacks, a technique of recognizing the pressure within the headset using a pressure sensor and then automatically changing the audio settings of the headset have been proposed. However, this technique requires a separate sensor and only applicable to an active headset.
That is, because a separate sensor cannot be mounted on a passive headset, the users can only manually change the audio settings only by removing the headset. Accordingly, the passive headset may negatively impact user's convenience. Meanwhile, the active headset also increase costs and requires complex circuits when a sensor implemented for automatically detecting an operation thereof is mounted.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved headset to address the above drawbacks.